State of the art automotive infotainment systems require wireless internet capability to provide advanced features and applications to the end user. Some automotive systems provide these internet-based services through the end user's cell phone via Bluetooth. Other systems use an embedded modem connected to the head unit, or a separate wireless connectivity module. In the future, all automotive system designs will include wireless internet connectivity.